Faiths Halloween
by Skylirjames
Summary: Faiths happy halloween. Complete


Title: Faiths Happy Halloween

Pairing: Faith/Buffy

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own buffy or any of the characters from that show though I wish I did and I have no Claim over the song Toxicity which is mentioned so please don't sue.

Notes: this is my first Halloween fic, personally I think it sucks, what about you?

"Hooooowwwwwlllllll"

Looking around her faith felt a cold shiver working its way up her spine. It was the fourth night this week that she had been out hunting; seeking a demon of a fable that Giles had told her and buffy to find and slay. There had been reported sightings of it in pine valley cemetery. She and Buffy had set up a slaying date tonight and like the others faith had been ultimately stood up for a vamp no less. That wasn't even the worst part, no the worst part was that it was the very week of all hallows eve. You would think that someone like faith would love a holliday like Halloween, but you would be wrong. The day had always given her the creeps especially when it hit midnight.

She remembered when she was a little girl how before it was bad her mother would have to almost literally drag her from out from under her bed kicking and screaming to get her to go trick or treating.

snap.

Turning she raised her stake high up, her eyes wide, blood pumping, heart racing to be confronted with... a bunny.

Placing a hand over her heart faith lowered her stake, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She hadn't even realized that she had held it. 'So much for my bad ass image' she thought silently as she shooed the rabbit away.

Taking a deep breath.

"A bunny. It was just a bunny. Get a hold of yourself Faithy." faith said quietly to herself to stop her nerves from jumping so erratically.

"You know...they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

"Jesus!" faith shrieked turning so fast you'd think she would have gotten whiplash. "B!"

Buffy just watched amused at her dark counterpart, looking as if she was trying not to laugh, which was probably true considering how high faiths voice went to the indignant tone that followed after that was attached to her nickname that the brunette had insisted on calling her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." buffy giggled out.

If the blonde hadn't of been so cute faith would probably been able to keep up her anger, but no such luck, however that didn't mean she couldn't act.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, give a slayer a heart attack why dontcha." faith gritted out through clenched teeth, forcing the sound of being pissed off to carry to the other slayer, before she stalked off past buffy making it seem like she were the age of two getting ready to go into tantrum mode.

"Aww, common faith, I didn't mean it, really. Don't be mad, please." buffy pleaded following slightly behind faith, keeping her distance incase the other slayer decided to turn swinging. Which if buffy recalled the last punch faith threw at her was not something she wanted to be repeated.

"Yeah, yeah... whatev." faith said dismissively

Not sure where she was anymore faith kept on walking letting the other slayer follow her as she got herself more lost then she already was. Pausing only to have buffy walk straight into her back "oomph" tumbling down ward head over feet, as for whose they were she wouldn't be able to tell you.

When Faith landed she landed hard, she was just getting her breath back only to have buffy land even harder on top of her with another resounding oomph that seemed to stretch to her ears. Pushing buffy off of her faith rolled over to see where she landed. She hadn't even realized that they were walking up a hill until they fell down it.

"B? You okay?" Hearing no response she looked in the direction that she had pushed the blond with the question on her lips waiting to be repeated. Instead she found nothing but thick fog surrounding her; she couldn't even sense the other slayer using their slayer connection.

"BUFFY!" she shouted out, her voice coming back to her in an echo followed by deafening silence; standing up faith looked at her surroundings seeing nothing but mist and fog surrounding her, she started to panic shouting out buffy name again she got the same response as before.

"Come on B! Where are you? This isn't funny B! You bitch where the hell are you? B! BUFFY!" Faith shouted again to the void as she had started to think of it after the first five minutes of walking around and shouting out to her blonde counter part who had yet to answer her. Faith had gone from worry to panic to full blown terror by the time those first five minutes had passed. As of this second she was on the verge of tears if the whimpering sounds were anything to go by when she saw it… a light, a bright light that broke through the endless void. Letting out a breathy relief filled whimper she started running, thinking that she had found salvation at last from this nightmare that she seemed to have found herself in.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the light after what felt like forever running, faith looked around surveying her surroundings, making sure that there weren't any baddies around to slay she turned back to the gate that was the source of the light seeing the initials CM in the middle of the gate she assumed that she must have run across town and reached chase manor, home of Queen C herself. Straining her hearing she could detect the faint pounding of loud music playing in the distance. She recognized it a system of a down's toxicity, it was one of her favorites. Squinting her eyes she could see the outline of the house up in the distance. Taking one last look behind and around her she opened the gate and stepped

'Right in the middle of a party? Huh?' faith looked around her confused beyond belief.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Faith asked her self making her way through the pulsating bodies around her. On a normal day faith would have joined in the festivities but not tonight any night but this one. Her slayer senses were going off like crazy, she couldn't tell who was human and who was demon. She didn't want to start slaying humans and plus if anyone attacked her she didn't have a stake on her, the one she had brought she lost during the fall. Just as she was thinking that it was impossible to escape she caught a flash of blond hair, a warm feeling tracing up and down her spine giving her tingles all over her body. Buffy. Moving back through the crowd she followed that feeling hoping that it would lead her to her friend/secret crush. Reaching the middle of the room she lost the feeling. It was too crowded she couldn't find her love anywhere. It was then that she saw it, or she should saw smelt it, she would recognize that perfume anywhere. Reaching a blind hand forward she grasped the first thing that she could get a hold on hoping against hope that her slayer senses would be right.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the eyes of a red ridding hood dressed buffy, she let out the breath that she had no idea she was holding. She was just about to say something when whatever it was, was stopped by Buffy's lips on her own.

"Mmmm" faith moaned as she reached a hand up to cup Buffy's cheek deepening the kiss slightly, Buffy not to be outdone by anyone reached behind faith grasping her neck and deepening the kiss further, pressing her body up against faiths till there was absolutely no space between their bodies.

Placing her hands on Buffy's hips bringing the blond slayer even closer the two slayers kissed as if their life depended on it. Just as she started moving her hands up stroking Buffy's sides, buffy pulled away.

Looking faith straight in the eye buffy spoke "It's an illusion faith. Whatever you do remember to aim for the heart (pushing away further from faith) Oh and tell me, please." The crowd swallowed buffy up after that.

"What? Buffy, wait come back. Tell you what, what's an illusion? Buffy!"

The bodies around her started to move and dance faster they were almost a blur to her. Spinning around trying to see where the blond went, it was getting to the point that she was feeling dizzy and sick that she had to stop and close her eyes. When she opened them again she could no longer hear music and she was in fact right where she started when this whole night began - Pine Valley cemetery. Raising her right hand she starred at the stake in her hand she looked at it as if it had a mind of its own. It was then that she remembered that she had a demon to hunt. Looking around her one last time she started off moving through the trees and gravestones. She heard it.

Snap.

Turning around she looked to where the noise had occurred and sure enough there was the little rabbit that had scared the living daylights out of her last time which meant… raising her stake and turning she came face to face with a startled buffy.

"Jesus… Faith, give me a heart attack why don't ya." Buffy breathed out with a hand placed over her heart.

Lowering her stake Faith had the decency to look sheepish before she apologized. "Sorry B, it's just really, really been a weird night tonight. Sides what about you, aren't you supposed to be dry humping dead boy right about now." Faith asked the last part when she broke eye contact with the blond.

"Yeah, about that Faith listen, I know that I have been a little absent buffy lately and I can explain. Umm…" the last part was said with buffy starring at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing since sliced bread. And if faith had been paying attention she would have noticed how Buffy's body language had just switched from perky and confident to an almost reverent shyness that would have made willow on her best day jealous.

"Look B, its no sweat, I know that you and Dea… Angel don't get that much time together, so you don't have…"

"But I want to…"

"Look we're cool alright…"

"Faith you don't understand, I'm trying to tell you… oomph" whatever buffy was about to say was cut off by faith tackling her to the ground. "Faith what?" buffy questioned with a slight blush as she was well aware (one might say all too aware) of the other slayers body that was on top of hers.

"Shhh…" Faith cautioned looking down slightly at the blond slayer mainly at her lips when she felt it again, it was then that she heard it coming fast straight behind her. Breaking the spell that she and buffy had been momentarily caught in she turned her head to look behind her, throwing most of her weight in the opposite direction that her head had turned her and her companion rolled a few feet away from the winged devil shaped rhino that had been charging straight towards their prone bodies. When the came to a complete stop it turned out that buffy had ended up on top like the last time.

Looking down at her brunette counterpart buffy was caught in the feeling that she had earlier when faith had landed on top of her saving from the demon that they were supposed to slay before Halloween rolled around. She was just leaning down wetting her lips unconsciously after watching faith do it, she was a hair breaths away from latching her lips to faiths when she heard it. A whining screech hit the air followed by a few laborious grunts that weren't the ones she wanted to be hearing until later tonight if her plan went according to plan. And it wasn't even from the person she wanted to be grunting, no instead which was just her luck it was coming from the demon that looked like a deformed zoo animal. 'Sometime it sucked being the slayer' buffy thought as she pushed herself off of faith.

Faith to her credit just laid there where she was trying to calm her libido and put air in her lungs. Trying to prep her self up to get her slay on and maybe a blond slayer a little later. Her own personal trick or treat. Flipping her self up she was faced with buffy waving a broad sword in the air and close to the ground trying to hit the demon that was doing a good job of kicking the blond slayers ass. It was then that faith got it. She remembered what she had or didn't as the case maybe from the vision that she had. Seeing the bag of weapons that buffy had brought she raced over digging through she found what she was looking for, reaching in she took out a foil that Giles must have forgotten that he had placed in there. Looking behind her she saw her perfect opportunity to slay the beast, just as it was swooping down for an aerial attack faith jumped up launching her self in the air extending the foil before taking a super man pose she aimed for the heart and struck home at the first strike. Landing in a roll on the ground she came to a standing stop right in front of buffy. Reaching and grasping the other slayer by the neck she pulled her into a deep penetrating breath taking kiss just as the town clock struck midnight announcing to all sunnydalers who cared to listen that it was Halloween today.

Pulling back and away to not only get oxygen in her lungs but also to look at buffy in the pale moonlight, Faith rested her head against buffy's saying "I love Halloween. Don't you?" Before pulling Buffy back for another kiss much like the first.

The End

Happy Halloween All


End file.
